This invention relates to an apparatus used with a camera, camera crane and tripod. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a device that is used by an operator in conjunction with a camera, camera crane, tripod and pan/tilt head to control the pan and tilt of the camera through the entire range of the crane's movement.
In the entertainment and movie industry, camera operator's are constantly striving for obtaining angles and views that will complement a scene. In their efforts to obtain better shots, the industry has developed a camera crane which has disposed thereon a camera. The camera crane can be used to properly elevate and position the camera and produce smooth floating images. The camera crane will also contain the pan/tilt head which is a device that can be used to pivot, tilt, and rotate the camera in a multitude of positions.
Despite these innovations, camera operators and producers are limited to the control of pan/tilt head, and therefore, the camera lens due to height and space limitations. Moreover, the entire range and panoramic view is limited by the prior art camera cranes. These, and other problems, are solved by the invention herein described and claimed as will be more fully set out.